Loskalm
A major Malkioni country in Fronela Description *It is geographically divided by the Ozur's Bay into North Loskalm and South Loskalm *The Northern Provinces are Ease, Agria and Tawars *The Southern Provinces are Pomons, Jorri and Tarins *Dilis and Junora have been considered part of Loskalm in the past. Akem while close has always been distinct. *Loskalm has a population of 3.2 million. *Its urban population is concentrated in nine cities. *The Royal Capital is Northpoint while the seat of the High Watcher is Southpoint *It is united under the guidance of the New Hrestoli School and the King of Loskalm. Culture *The Loskalmi are a meritocratic society and reject Caste *The higher ranks of Loskalmi society are filled by the most capable of the lower ranks. *There are five social ranks: Workers, Guardians, Men of All, Wizards and Nobility. *Often important Loskalmi retire to the farm. *The Ban and the Thaw has divided the Loskalmi population into the Elders of Loskalm and the Children of Tribulation. *The Elders hold most leadership positions while the Children make up the majority of the population. Government *At the head of Loskalm is the King of Loskalm; currently this is Gundreken *The King rules Loskalm through the Council of the Wise *The King is appointed by the High Council for life from the best candidates. *Loskalm is divided into eight provinces, each governed by a First. *The provinces are Ease, Agria, Nevs, Norans, Tawars, Pomons, Tarins and Jorri *The Princes are appointed by the High Council and have their own staff of noblemen. *Traitors and regenades are sent to Treason Island Military *The Loskalmi army has eleven battalions of five thousand men each, with the eleventh being the elite First Battle *A normal battallion has 3,000 Guardians, 1,800 Men-of-All and 200 First Brothers of Hrestol. *Half the guardians carry spears, swords and large shields *The other half carry crossbows, swords and smaller shields. *The guardians are typically armoured with Lacquered Leather or Bronze Plate *The provinces also can mustered unarmoured but trained footsoldiers for defense. *Loskalm's main threat is the Kingdom of War *Meriatan has raised the Order of the Swallow to combat the Kingdom. Religion *The Loskalmi worship Irensaval though the New Hrestoli School *Their sacred text is the First Truth *They maintain contact with him with Medispection *They do not tolerate other schools. *Only the Invisible God and the Ascended Masters are worshipped. Trade *Their merchant ships are Knorrs History Dawn Age *The Malkioni settlements of Fronela united to become Akem. *Sometime after the Gbaji Wars, Akem became Loskalm Imperial Age *The God Learners seized control over Loskalm in the Loskalmi War of Succession; their conquest was complete when Syranthir was forced into exile before 729 ST *The God Learners ruled Loskalm as the Kingdom of Fronela and later Frontem *Numerous revolts used the memory of Loskalm as a focus for resistance. *The God Learners were finally overthrown by King Sigur and Sir Tryensaval between 973 ST and 990 ST Modern Age *Around 1250 ST, Loskalm was suffering with religious turmoil between the Hrestoli who supported the Makan and the Abiding Book and the Hrestoli who followed Irensaval :*Ultimately the Irensavalists won but it is not known when; the date could be as late as 1483 ST. *In 1443 ST, northern Loskalm was invaded by a horde from the White Bear Empire led by Black Hralf, as a result Snodal fled into Altinela *Snodal returned to Loskalm in 1483 ST; he slew Black Hralf and suppressed a Loskalmi rebellion. *Snodal then created the Syndics Ban in 1499 ST to save Fronela from Zzabur's curse. *Snodal's son and successor, Siglat transformed Loskalm into an idealistic commonwealth. *Siglat died in 1559 ST *In 1582 ST, Dormal reached Loskalm beginning the Opening of the Oceans there. *In 1587 ST, the Ban began to thaw from the borders of Loskalm. *King Gundreken has received fealty from the exiled ruler of Perfe in 1620 ST *Loskalm has recently occupied Frasl Isles from the Yggites Features *Loskalmi Cities Sources *Guide to Glorantha *Middle Sea Empire (Book) Category:Loskalm